Complicated Love
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker go on a mission to uncover a blackmailer on the planet Kaldo, but Obi-Wan will uncover more trouble than he can handle? Obi-Wan/OC, Anakin
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. I only own my OCs. Please note in the story that Obi-Wan is 32 and Anakin is 16.

Complicated Love

1.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had arrived at Grand Meer City on Kaldo, a planet located on the Outer Rim. It was a rocky place filled with caves and catacombs. There wasn't much on Kaldo, but it had only one point in its favor. It the best place to go bathe in natural hot springs. Grand Meer city was considered the best location and was ruled by a wealthy merchant named Yolo Kar.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to Grand Meer because they had heard that Grand Meer had acquired a new drug. It was very popular but shrouded in mystery. It was only acquired in Yolo Kar's personal villa. He was blackmailing several politicians with unsavory photographs of them under the drugs influence. Obi-Wan had been assigned to investigate and destroy the photos before they could be made public.

Anakin made a face as he watched several half clothed women pass by in the arms of a fat toad like merchant. They were laughing and heading towards a room door the hall. Smoke filled the air from sweet burning incense.

He rushed up to his master and said, "Master, this place is more like a brothel than a bathe house."

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, well that's the point, Ani. However, the officials tangled up in the blackmail are known to be quite reputable. We must first uncover how Yolo Kar corrupted them and then find the evidence."

Anakin said, "How do you know the officials weren't corrupt already?"

"That's very cynical thinking, Ani but the thought had crossed my mind. Now, be on your guard."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan was hoping to conclude this matter as quickly as possible. This bathe house was no place for a young Padawan. Though, he did not have to wait long. Yolo Kar entered the room. He was very thin and wore expensive robes full of gems and gold. He had a long gray beard and dark eyes. He laughed merrily when he greeted them and shook Obi-Wan's hand like a friend.

"Ah, Master Jedi. Welcome to my humble bathe house. It's my private estate. It's away from stench of the city. I must admit I was greatly surprised to learn that the Jedi were interested in my establishment."

Obi-Wan fell into step beside Yolo Kar and said, "Yes, well I am here on a personally holiday. I heard that your bathe house was the best place to relax."

Yolo Kar beamed and said, "Yes, and I see you brought your Padwan."

"Well, I thought I'd educate the boy on finer things."

Yolo Kar laughed out loud and patted Obi-Wan hard on the back. Obi-Wan stumbled forward, but Yolo Kar didn't notice. He said, "You are not what I expected, Master Jedi. You are all right. Please come to my private bathe. Ask for anything. Anything at all, but remember it will be on your tab."

Obi-Wan forced himself to smile as he stood in front of the bathe door and said, "Yes, of course."

Yolo Kar opened the door and inside he saw a large round room. It had 6 baths along the walls. Each bath was scent and attended by a different beauty. Yet, Obi-Wan's eyes gravitated towards the center of the room. He sensed something strange in the Force, but the center of the room only contained a central pillar with a mirror surface.

Yolo Kar bowed and headed towards the door and said, "If you require anything just ask one of the attendance. Now, please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," replied Obi-Wan. "We will."

The moment Yolo Kar left the beauties began to swarm all over them. Most were half dressed and weren't shy about invading his personal space. Anakin didn't seem to mind, but he was a young man of 16. Any female attention was a distraction to the Padawan.

A beauty said, "Oh, a Jedi. I've always wanted to see a Jedi's lightsaber. Will you show me yours."

Obi-Wan felt a little crowded and stepped away from her embrace. He inched closer to the central pillar and the moment his hand touched the surface he sensed a life form. There was someone inside. He was sure of it.

"Ladies, please. There's no need to rush. How about some music to set the mood?"

The beauty replied, "Oh, of course, Mr. Jedi."

The women gathered around and two of them brought out some instruments to play some music. The other women began to dance around exotically. It was a bubbly tune and Anakin smiled as they played. The teen began to dance along with the women.

A second later he paused and said, "Did it suddenly get hot in here or is it just me?"

He began to pull on his collar and shook his head. He began to sway and felt dizzy. Obi-Wan felt dizzy too. Something was influencing them. He had a feeling it was behind the pillar. Something was drawing him in. He felt it. It was calling to him.

Obi-Wan wasted no more time. He pulled out his lightsaber and the servants began to scream. He swung at the pillar and the mirror surface shattered and revealed underneath a woman sitting on a plush red seat. She was dressed in a white shear gown. She had a helmet over her head and tubes coming out of her arms. Her hands were manicured but gripped tightly onto the handles of the red cushion seat. She had a collar around her neck that emitted a steady beat.

She was a prisoner. He pulled out the tubes and then the collar and helmet. She looked human with strange red eyes that were glazed over. He then pulled her out from the seat. She was obviously drugged. Yet, the minute he touched her skin he felt a chill run down his spine. His breathe grew heavy and he gripped her tightly in his arms.

The Force was strong with her, it was overwhelming. He had the uncontrollable urge to kiss her and before he could think he had. His lips met hers, hungry and desperate. He fisted her long black hair and pulled her head back to deepen the kiss. Everything fell away. All that mattered was the woman in his arms. He needed her. He needed her was a blind madness he could not explain. He wanted her. A flame had sparked. It burned white hot. It threatened to take him whole.

His hand left her hair and fell to her shoulder and waist. He pulled her painfully close. He could not get closer and kissed her over and over again. She tasted like strawberries. She finally pulled away to breath and he turned his attention to her throat. He kissed her pulse and breathed in her scent. She smelled like woodlands and earth and ash. He trembled with desire.

However, a second later Anakin approached and took the opportunity to kiss the woman's unoccupied mouth. Obi-Wan saw this and his blood boiled. In a flash, he seized Anakin by the shoulder and shoved him back with the Force. The force of his shove was so great that he dented the wall.

The shock of the blow knocked Anakin back to his senses. He shook his head and reached up to rub his scalp. He staggered to his feet and saw his master. He stood between him and the woman.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing?"

"Stay away from her."

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "Master, snap out of it. Don't you see she's controlling you? She's controlling your mind."

Anakin looked at the woman to see what she was doing, but he saw that she was just standing there looking off in a daze. It didn't look like she was controlling him, but there was something wrong. Her Force presence was strong even behind the false wall, but now her presence was nearly tangible. He had never felt anything like it. She seemed to radiate out like a flame.

Obi-Wan completely ignored his apprentice. He turned back to the woman and placed his hand under her chin to guide back to face him. He kissed her sensuously on the lips. The woman continued to act dazed, but she responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Anakin realized she wasn't in her right mind. She was giving off such strong feelings without thought. Obi-Wan was swept away by her lust.

"No wonder Yolo Kar was able to blackmail those politicians so easily. Even a Jedi would find her hard to resist, but I'm not giving up on you, Master. I will save you."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was oblivious to the world around him. All that matter was the woman. All that mattered was making her his. He pulled off his long brown robe and let it drop to the floor. He then broke the kiss to pull his tunic out from his pants and belt.

Anakin could not believe this. They were going to do it right in front of him? Had they no shame? Obi-Wan had given him the talk again just last week. He could not let this happen. He marched up to the pair. They were too busy to pay him any attention. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulder and pulled them a part.

"Sorry, Master but this is for your own good."

Anakin then used to Force to shove Obi-Wan away from her. He few across the room and out onto the balcony. Obi-Wan rose up and glared. His shirt hung open and he ignited his lightsaber. The sun was setting in the sky outside and two moons were rising in the east. Anakin had never seen his master look so menacing before.

"I said say away from her. I won't let anyone stand in my away. I must have her."

"Just listen to yourself! Do you even know what you're saying? Don't let her make you forget yourself, Obi-Wan. Don't forget that you are a Jedi."

Obi-Wan blinked and felt dizzy. His mind began to clear. "Ani, what happened? What's going on?"

Ani was so relieved. He ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Oh, thank the Force, you're back to your senses, Master."

"Uh-yes, well. I don't understand."

Anakin straightened up and said, "It was the woman, Master. She put you under some kind of spell. Her Force presence is strong and she is emitting a powerful aura of lust. I think Yolo Kar is drugging her and using her to blackmail the politicians."

Obi-Wan put away his lightsaber and began to tuck his shirt back into his pants. He didn't want to know how it got undone in the first place. He only had a vague idea of what happened. He remembered sensing the woman behind the false wall. He remember freeing her. He remembered the kiss. He gasped. He wanted so badly to touch her again. It was almost more than he could bear. He felt her calling to him. He felt her pain like a pit in his stomach. He looked inside the room and saw that she had collapsed.

"No!"

Obi-Wan ran passed Anakin and back inside the room. He dropped down and picked her up. She was limp in his arms. He checked her pulse and saw that it was steady and strong. She seemed dehydrated and weak. He felt at ease being close to her again.

"Quickly, Anakin! We have to get her out of here. There's no telling what horrible things that monster did to her."

He then picked up his long brown robe and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up bridal style and headed out the door. Anakin was confused. He thought his master would snap out of it already, but he could tell he was still influenced by her presence. Though, he couldn't blame him. Her presence was distracting him too. Though, she was a little old for his taste. She had to be at least 30. She had to be as old as Obi-Wan.

However, just as they reached the door it was thrown open and there stood Yolo Kar and his men.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Master Jedi."

XXX

TBC

xxx

Please review. I like reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please note that "/" means its a dream.

Complicated Love

2.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Master Jedi."

Yolo Kar stepped forward and said, "So, you discovered my little secret. I should have known you Jedi were clever enough to figure it out. However, that woman is my property and she is not for sale."

Obi-Wan pulled the woman in his arms and said, "I'm sorry, but I must insist that the woman come with us."

Yolo Kar fumed and said, "Then you are thieves! Guards, seize them!"

The guards sprang into action and began to attack Obi-Wan and Anakin with blasters. Laser fire filled the room. Obi-Wan ducked for cover with the unconscious beauty in his arms. Anakin easily deflected the blasters fire with his lightsaber and took out the guards. It wasn't long until they were by themselves.

Anakin went to the hall and looked around. "Where's Yolo Kar?"

Obi-Wan carried the woman with him to the hall and began heading towards the landing platform. He paused and turned to Anakin and said, "Go, to the control room and destroy the security holo-videos. I'll prepare the ship. Meet me when you're ready."

"Meet you where?"

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder and said, "You'll know."

Anakin shrugged and turned to find the control room. He already knew the lay out of the building and knew where it would probably be. The guards were no match for his Jedi training and he used his lightsaber to destroy the blackmail holo-videos on Yolo Kar's computer system. That took care of the mission, but it didn't answer anything about the woman. Anakin had kissed her. He didn't even know her. It was nice, but he didn't like the fact that he had no control. It was like the Force was making him kiss her. He could barely look at her without feeling strange. He wondered how Obi-Wan was copping with carrying her. She had some strange ability. Yet, Anakin didn't have time to think about it for too long.

Yolo Kar apparently had more guards and had gathered them up for another attack. Yolo Kar and the guards had him pinned in the control room.

"There is no escape, Jedi! Surrender now. All I want is the woman."

Anakin pressed his head close to the wall near the entrance and shouted, "Not in your life, space scum."

Yolo Kar fumed and ordered his men to march inside. Though, at that moment Obi-Wan flew their ship at the control room window and blasted them away. Anakin laughed and run towards the open window and used the Force to jump inside the open hatch in the back of the ship. Yolo Kar growled with rage and watched as Anakin smiled and waved good-bye.

XXX

Once Anakin was on board, the ship went into hyper-drive. It would take some time to get back to the Core. Anakin was relieved to be in space. He entered the control room and his master got up to exit.

"Good, Anakin. Take the controls."

Anakin couldn't believe it. "Wait, seriously? You want me to pilot?"

"Yes."

Anakin narrowed his brow and caught his arm. "Obi-Wan, wait."

"What is it?"

Anakin let go and said, "It's that woman. Listen, I know she got to you."

"Anakin-"

"No, it's true. She got to me too. Even now, I can still feel her. Even though she's asleep. It's like a madness. It's unnatural. How can you stand it?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Ani, it isn't unnatural. It's very natural."

"I'm not joking! I can feel her calling you."

Obi-Wan suddenly turned serious and said, "Yes. I can feel it too."

"She did something to you. Back on the balcony. I've never seen you look that way before."

He understood Anakin's misgivings. He had them too. There was a madness about her, but he knew had to do with the drugs in her system. It wasn't something she could control. It had been a long time since Obi-Wan lost control like that. He had tried to hurt Anakin. He had shoved him with the Force with no consideration at all. All he could see was her. Anakin was right. She was calling to him. It was impulsive. He had to see her. He had to touch her. He had to feel her presence. He felt that if he didn't than something inside him would break. Something like his heart.

He patted his shoulder and said, "It's all right, Ani. I'm going to go mediate. I need to clear my head. I think it would be best if we delay our return to the Temple. I think the Temple isn't the right place for her yet."

Anakin considered this and nodded his head. "Good point, Master. If we're both affected by her there's no telling what would happen at the Temple, but where should we go?"

"Somewhere isolated and preferably present. According to the star charts I think Endor might be a good choice."

XXX

He was a lair. There was no explaining it. Instead of going to his own cabin to mediate he had gone to her room. He entered her cabin. It was dark and silent. She was laying on the small cot where he had left her. She was still wrapped in his long brown outer robe. Her long black hair was sprawled out across the cot.

He sat down beside her and reached out and caressed a few strands of locks. He let them slip through his fingers like a whirl of black ink against his palm. He sighed as he felt her Force presence fill him like a drug. The flame had returned and it warmed him.

He reached her hand. It was small and delicate against his. He pressed it to his lips and closed his eyes before kissing it reverently. He paused and placed it back down onto the cot. He turned away in dismay.

"No, what's wrong with me?"

The woman moaned in her sleep. Her ruby eyes were half lidded. He could see them reflect the small amount of light in the dim room and shone like stars. He couldn't help admiring them. Yet, she was a mystery. There was no deny that she was strong in the Force, but she was not a Jedi. She also looked human but he knew she wasn't. Just where did she come from? And who was she? It seemed unlikely that someone so strong in the Force would fall captive to someone like Yolo Kar so easily.

XXX

/

"My lady!" cried Shema. "My lady! It's the Lord Master. He's dead! Oh, Mistress! He's dead!"

Shema ran across the garden. It was manicured and trim. Each hedge was neatly shaped in cubes or squares. The fountain bubbled peacefully in the background. The grass and flowers were in full bloom, but the news of the Lord Master's death had turned all the loveliness into ash. Lady Thrice rose from her seat in the garden and met her former disciple. Shema was so upset she didn't care about formalities. All she wanted was comfort and ran straight to her lady's arms and clung to her like a child in tears. It had been years since she acted like a needy child, but the news of the Lord Master's death had taken all her strength. She gripped her lady's flowing black robes and fisted them as she cried into her shoulder and long braided hair.

"Oh, Mistress! How can this be? Lady Nina said there was no way to bring him back. How can that be? I thought it was impossible for him to die."

Lady Thrice embraced her former disciple and slowly pulled her away. She was radiant, even in her black robes. The color was her favorite but it only made the beauty of her fair skin shine even more. She reached up to touch Shema's cheek.

"He is dead because he wished it."

Shema's eyes widen in shock. "What? But why?"

Lady Thrice lowered her gaze and turned away. She knew the reason. "Love."

Shema narrowed her brow. "Love?"

"Yes."

Lady Thrice caressed one of the flowers that had bloomed. It was red and wet and full of life. It beguiled the fact that it grew in a garden that was underground and tended by women who were as artificial as the painted sky overhead. There seemed to be hardly any reality in the world. The war that raged their planet had lasted for 2 thousand years. Everything above ground was ash like her heart. Nothing moved her because there was nothing that captured her heart. Even Shema failed to move her feelings anymore. Everything had grown old and stale.

"The Empress had his beloved all along. All these years he thought she was gone, dead, left behind."

"His beloved? Who is she?"

Lady Thrice picked up a pair of scissors and snipped the flower from its stem. She then picked it up and smelled its sweet scent.

"The Lord Master's wife. Even after 2 thousand years, he loved her with all his heart. She was apparently reconstructed long ago and has served the Empress ever since."

Shema shook her head and said, "I don't understand. How could seeing her cause his death?"

Lady Thrice pulled the flower away and slowly crushed it in her hand. The petals fell through her fingers and onto the ground like blood.

"Because she did not remember him."

/

Thrice woke with a gasped. There were tears in her eyes. She laid back down and threw her arm over her head. She had a dream, a dream about the past. She remembered that day. The day the Lord Master died. It was the day that everything changed. It wasn't long after that she left. It was easy. She had nothing holding her back. Life at the Clan had been easy, orderly, precise but it had also grown stale and gray. She could not go back.

The sounds of songbirds filled her ears. She got up and saw that she was in a forest. It was beautiful. The trees reached up to the heavens and the sunlight seeped through the leaves. It painted the ground in shadows of light and dark. It felt like a dream. Everything was so alive. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad to see your finally awake."

Thrice gasped and jumped back. She turned and saw a man. He was dressed in white with long brown boots. His face was covered in a beard. She tilted her head in fascination. She had never seen an actual bearded man before. His hair was long and dark red. She thought it was an odd color. She also noticed he had lovely gray eyes. He slowly approached with his hands up in surrender.

"It's all right. I'm not going to harm you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and you are?"

Thrice straightened up and pulled the long cloak around her shoulders tighter and said, "Lady Thrice."

Obi-Wan was a little taken back by that. A lady. He hadn't figured her to be a noblewoman. Perhaps that was why she wasn't a Jedi. She was probably high born and not permitted by her family to join the Order.

"Well, Milady are you hungry? I have some rations if you like."

He sat down on a log and picked up a bag and began to look for the rations. Anakin was still asleep and curled up by the dying fire. He felt odd now that the woman was awake. He watched as she folded herself in his robe and sat down beside him. He caught her staring at him and wondered what was wrong.

"I can assure I mean you no harm."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Then, what? Is there something on my face?"

She smiled. It was lovely.

"No, I just don't normally see men."

"Men? What do you men?"

"Men in general."

Obi-Wan was curious. Not only was his mystery lady a noblewoman but also led a rather secluded life. It didn't seem that odd when he thought about it. Most noble ladies did lead secluded lives. Wealthy families usually kept to themselves. It might also be due to the fact that she had an unusually strong affect on the opposite sex.

She was completely different now that she was awake. She looked youthful and vibrant now that she was free of the drug. The haze in her eyes was gone. Her Force presence had also changed. It was no longer wild and flaming. Instead it was controlled and serene like a fellow Jedi. It was pleasant.

"Did you save me from that maggot, Yolo Kar?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by her language. "Yes. My apprentice and I liberated you while we were on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, Yolo Kar has many enemies. He was using your influence to blackmail several politicians."

Thrice's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed her brow. "That dirty dog! If I ever get my hands on him I will slay him."

"There's no point in seeking revenge, Milady. Yolo Kar was arrested after I sent my report to the authorities. With my testimony he will also be charged with kidnapping you as well. He will be imprisoned for a very long time."

He was wrong about her. She wasn't a sheltered noblewoman. He sensed she wasn't bluffing. She wasn't just strong in the Force. She was skilled in the Force as well. He sensed her true nature. She was a fighter. It was in her mannerism and in her speech and every gesture. Even now, he could feel the fighter in her put up her guard.

"Then you have my thanks, Mr. Kenobi."

"You have no reason to thank me. It was my duty as a Jedi."

"What is a Jedi?"

"A Jedi is a guardian of the peace. And please, call me Obi-Wan. Mr. Kenobi sounds too formal."

"I can't do that. I can't address you so familiar, Sir Knight. I am not your lady."

She then gasped and held her head. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her shoulders to steady her on the log beside him. Her presence was wavering. She was still weak. She felt small and fragile against him.

"Please, don't touch me. I need time."

He began to nuzzle her hair without thinking. Her scent of woodlands and earth were perfectly suited for Endor. Her aura was calling to him again, but this time she felt real. This time the fire wasn't just in her presence. It was also in her eyes. He pulled her hand from her lap and kissed it.

"Mmm, take all the time you need, Milady."

Thrice gasped. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She felt his aura, strong and bright beside her. He didn't feel mute like the creatures in the bathe house. She turned to him and looked at him in surprise. He felt like her. In all the universe, she didn't think she would meet another being that came close to the people of the Clan.

"You're a very dangerous man, Sir Knight."

He nipped her fingers and said, "Dangerous? How exactly?"

He leaned forward and held her close. He felt her curves under the robe. The desire to take her had return. He closed his eyes and kissed her palm.

"The fruit I ate activates my reproductive system. It's what makes me so alluring."

"Yes, very alluring."

"What you feel isn't real and after all, doesn't the boy have a mother?"

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at her. "The boy? You mean Anakin? I'm not his father. I'm his master."

He pulled away completely and leaned forward to cover his face with his hands. What had gotten into him? He almost did it again. He fell for her charms like a teenager.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. It won't happen again."

She smiled kindly and said, "Don't apologize. It will pass in time."

Yes, in time. All feelings pass with time and yet there was nothing kind about her soft smile. He saw only sorrow. He felt her feelings through the Force. There was a heavy sorrow in her heart. He was sure something had happened to her. Something long before she met Yolo Kar. He wanted to comfort her, but instead balled his hand into a fist. He would have to wait.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated Love

3.

It took another day before Thrice felt completely healed. She was no longer plagued by the accursed fruit. It was out of her system at last and she felt more like herself. She had followed her rescuers back to their ship and accompanied them back to their home on Coruscant.

Meanwhile, Anakin could not be happier. Obi-Wan had returned to normal and the woman would soon be out of their hair. Thinking back on the events that happened, he couldn't see how he ever wanted to kiss her in the first place. First, she was too old, like as old as his master and second she wasn't that pretty. There was nothing lady-like about her even though she claimed to be a lady. She was forceful and proud. She also didn't seemed to be that strong in the Force like she was on Kaldo. The drug must have been doing things to all of their minds.

"Anakin, watch what you're doing. We almost hit that transport."

The teen smiled. It was nice having his old master back. "Don't worry, Master. I'll get us there in one piece."

It wasn't long before they landed at the Jedi Temple. They marched up the stairs towards the main entrance, but when they got to the top they saw Master Windu waiting for them with a woman dressed all in black.

Master Windu approached and said, "Ah, there he is, Master Kenobi and young Skywalker. Let me introduce to you Miss Shema. She said she was looking for a lost friend. I told her you had found her on your mission to Kaldo from your report. Shema is here to take her friend back home."

The woman in black was little shorter than Thrice with short crop hair. She immediately fell to one knee in front of the lady and bowed her head.

"My dear lady, it is good to see you are well."

The three Jedi watched as Thrice gestured with her hand for Shema to rise. Shema rose like an eager child and smiled. She pulled out from a sling on her back a sword inside a sheath.

"I feared the worst when I found only your sword at your ship, my Mistress."

Thrice took the sword and began to walk away without saying a word. Shema looked up in shock and followed her.

"My lady!"

"I am not your lady, Shema. I am no one's lady. I will not go back."

"But you must, my lady. Lady Nina cannot rule the Clan without you. You must come home. You must be our Sword again."

Thrice turned and glared at Shema. She lifted her Force-mask and in a flash her full powers radiated out like a beacon. All the Jedi at the Temple felt her presence. Obi-Wan felt a chill crawl up his spine. He had felt her passion and serenity but this was entirely different. Her rage was nothing he had ever felt before. The only thing that came close was his fight with Darth Maul. It worried him how close she was to a Sith.

Meanwhile, Shema dropped down to both knees and said, "Forgive me for overstepping my bounds, my lady."

In a cold voice, Thrice said, "I told you and the others before, I'm not coming back."

Shema rose up and drew her sword. It was silver and shone in the light like a star. She pointed at Thrice and said, "Then, you leave me no choice."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. This was getting out of hand. "Ladies, please. Can't we discuss this matter in private?"

Thrice drew her sword. It was pitch black and threw the leather sheath to the ground. "Step back, Sir Knight."

"Milady, please."

Shema rushed in and swung her blade high. Thrice blocked her attack and soon the air was filled with the sounds of their clashing steel. They leapt and lunged with skill and grace. It was almost like watching a dance. They mirrored each other's moves almost exactly like the other. They obviously had the same master, but then Obi-Wan realized that Thrice was clearly Shema's senior. He realized then that Thrice was Shema's teacher. This was a battle between a master and her apprentice.

They clashed again and a wave of air cut threw the Temple. It split the stone at Master Windu's feet.

"This is getting out of hand. I'm going to put a stop to this."

Master Windu then pulled out his purple lightsaber and it hummed to life. He then ran between the two women and used his lightsaber to cut through Shema's silver blade, but instead of cut the two made contact and sparked. The silver sword did not break. Shema then kicked Master Windu in the chest and he hit the ground.

"Back off, Jedi! Lady Thrice is mine!"

Thrice raised her hand and shot a bolt of lightning out from her palm and into Shema's chest. The young warrior skid across the floor and steam rose from her chest. Her red eyes glowed like a demons. She rose her hand to shoot out her own bolt, but Thrice absorbed the energy into her fist. A rush of steam rose through her fingers. Obi-Wan's long brown robe had fallen off her shoulders and onto the ground. She ignored it and walked towards Shema with no consideration of her lack of dress. She had on only the thin sheer white gown from Yolo Kar's bathe.

There was no mercy in her eyes. She raised her sword over her fallen foe. She aimed to strike her dead, but Obi-Wan caught her wrist.

"Enough."

Thrice sharply turned to look at him. She glared and tried to pull free, but his hold was strong. Obi-Wan was amazed by her power, but puzzled by her physical weakness. How could anyone wield the Force like a Sith be so delicate?

"It's over, Milady. You've won."

Thrice lowered her sword and turned her back on Shema. The young warrior was shocked. Her lady had turned her back on her. She had dismissed her like she was nothing.

"My lady, please!"

Thrice stopped but did not turn around. "He's right. You've lost. Go home."

"But, my lady!"

"I am not your lady."

Shema hung her head and said, "You will always be my lady."

XXX

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Mace walked Thrice into the Jedi Temple. She strode through the large pillar halls with all the grace of a woman warrior. Her near nudity didn't bother her and her battle with her former apprentice did little to falter her step. Yet, Obi-Wan knew better. He felt her sorrow settle heavy in her heart.

Anakin broke his thoughts by whispering in his ear. "Master, what the hell was that all about?"

"I'm not sure, Ani. I intend to find out. Go see what you can find out about Miss Shema. I want to know what her story is before she leaves."

"Right."

The teen slipped away and headed after the younger warrior. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan resumed his step beside Thrice. Mace however was not happy about the turn of events. He thought he was handing over a missing person, not starting a small war in front of the Temple. He was troubled by their Sith-like power and he knew Shema had no intention of leaving Thrice.

"Miss Thrice, I hope you don't mind but I have a few questions."

She stopped and said, "Yes, of course. I-"

Obi-Wan caught her before she hit the ground. She had fainted. Her black sword clanged as it hit the marble floor. Obi-Wan scoped her up. She was limp in his arms.

Master Windu narrowed his brow. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan replied, "She's fainted." He shook his head. "I'm not surprised. She pushed herself too much during the fight."

Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "She didn't look like she was struggling during the fight."

"Yes, well I was also unaware of her abilities. Mace, do me favor and pick up that sword."

Master Windu picked it up and examined it. It looked and felt like an ordinary sword, but he could tell it was made of a metal similar to the metal used to construct space fighters. It was odd she would wield such a strange weapon. Just what sort of people did she come from?

He followed Obi-Wan to the infirmary. A medical-droid was ready and waiting to help. Obi-Wan placed her onto a bed and watched a scanner ran over her and performed some test. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and patiently waited. Mace joined him at his vigil.

"So what do you know about her?"

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Well, as I explained in my report Lady Thrice was drugged by Yolo Kar and used to help him blackmail the politicians against her will."

"Yes, the drug. What is it exactly?"

"A fruit. Just an ordinary fruit. I believe Yolo Kar was able to subdue her by accident given her level of skill. The fruit activates her reproductive abilities and makes her desirable. It works especially well on those who are Force sensitive. By my judgment she as been a captive for some time. Probably a month."

"Did this drug affect you too?"

"Yes."

"How did you resist?"

"I almost didn't. It was Anakin that stopped me. Though, he was affected by her too. I suspect that since he is still rather young that he wasn't as affected by the drug."

"And now?"

"Milady seems much better than she was before. We stayed on Endor for a few days till it was clear of her system. Though, the fight has weakened her."

"Well, she's in good hands now. Why don't you get some rest yourself, my friend."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Mace."

The dark Jedi handed Obi-Wan the black sword. He examined it and saw that there were a few light etches on the surface of the black blade. He saw his own reflection on the surface. It was a tested weapon; handcrafted and well cared for. It told him more about her than any words did.

The etches told him that she fought hard. The polished surface told him that she had pride being a warrior. Yet, the contrast between Shema's shining sword as opposed to Thrice's black blade was clear. They had very different philosophies about violence. He knew from the battle that Thrice had no issues with violence. Yet, she remained in control. There was no malice in her heart even when she was about to deliver the final blow. Instead, all he sensed from her was sadness.

Shema on the other hand was filled doubt. The fight had already been decided even before they crossed swords. She did not want to harm her lady.

XXX

Meanwhile, Anakin followed Shema towards the transport. The woman was hunched over and looked defeated. She walked down a narrow path way towards the docking area. She paused on the steps and placed her hand against the stone wall.

"I know you're following me. What do you want?"

Anakin sighed. He moved out to come clean and confront her when a hooded figured stepped out in front of him.

"How very prospective, but it's too late."

Anakin watched as three more men appeared in hoods. They surrounded Shema. The warrior drew her silver sword. Anakin rose to help her, but one of the men threw a smoke bomb at the her feet. Smoke filled the narrow walk way in an instant. Anakin coughed and rushed out, but it was too late. They were all gone.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Please note "/" means its a dream.

Complicated Love

4.

Thrice gasped and sat up in the infirmary. A droid greeted her and she narrowed her brow and shoved it away. She hopped off the bed and picked up her sword and sheath. She saw a pair of clothes had been laid out for her. She picked it up and began to change. She wasn't pleased with the attire. She had on an off white tunic, pants and black boots. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked like a Jedi. It could not be helped.

She tried the belt of her sheath around her waist. She then braided her long black hair. She braided it in threes, two small braids over her ears and rolled them into coils and allowed the larger third braid to trail down her back between her shoulder blades. It was her usual style at the Clan.

She was about to leave when she saw him at the door.

"Sir Knight."

"Milady, going somewhere?"

"It's of no concern of yours, Sir Knight."

She walked passed him, but he caught her arm. "Some things wrong. What is it?"

She eyed him and replied, "Very well, you may accompany me. You can be of some use."

He dryly said, "I'm honored."

He fell into step beside her. He thought she looked rather good in Jedi attire. Though, he felt her lower her guard once they made it to the door. He felt her scan the entire city with her Force-sight. She was scanning through some many voices, so many souls. It was dizzy. He wondered how she kept her control.

"There. We need to go there."

"Wait, what's this about?"

Thrice kept walking and said, "Something has happened to Shema. I must retrieve her."

Obi-Wan followed her down the Temple steps and towards the side streets. It was getting dark. Soon it would be night. Thrice's ruby eyes shone in the street.

"Did you sense something?"

"Yes."

"You're her master, yet you abandoned your Clan. Why would you help her if you refused to return?"

Thrice paused at the foot of long narrow stair well. She gripped the handle of her black sword. She bowed her head and said, "Shema was my last disciple. She should have never come after me. She was always too attached. I knew she'd take my leaving hard. Something has happened to her. I can't let it go."

He stepped around in front of her on the lower step. He gazed up at her and took her hand off her sword and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her and said, "Well, then we'd better hurry, Milady."

She smiled back, but this time there was no sorrow in her eyes. She and Obi-Wan heard a sound down the steps and ran. They raced down and saw a screen of smoke. They heard coughing and saw Anakin.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan ran to his apprentice and pulled him back from the smoke. Anakin coughed and turned to his master. "Obi-Wan, they took her! Three hooded men came and took her."

Thrice heard enough. She raced head long into the smoke.

"Thrice wait!" called Obi-Wan. "Blasted, woman."

Obi-Wan left his apprentice and rushed into the smoke screen. He saw Thrice fighting a hooded man. He was tall and fought with a short sword. Thrice easily disarmed him and blasted his body with a bolt of lightning. He cried out and crumbled to the floor. Thrice grabbed him by the hood and pulled him up right before he fell.

"Now, tell me, dog! What have you done with Shema?"

Obi-Wan saw from above the narrow stairs was another hooded man. He had a blasted aimed at Thrice's back. He rushed out and pushed her out of the way.

"Look out!"

The pair fell to the ground and the hooded man she caught was shot dead by the shooter. Anakin had came just in time to see the shooting and used to Force to leap up and ran after the man.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan pulled Thrice up. She glared at him and shoved him back. "What have you done?"

Obi-Wan brushed himself off and said, "Just saving your life, Milady. You could show a little gratitude."

Thrice got up and said, "Gratitude is reserved for the deserving, Sir Knight."

She then kicked over the body and searched it. She found a communicator and a blaster. There was nothing to identify the man. She cursed under her breath and holstered the blaster through her belt. Obi-Wan was surprised she'd even consider picking up such a crude weapon. She was a swordsmen and by far a lot more elegant than to be using such an uncivilized instrument.

She then turned to go, but Obi-Wan caught her arm.

"No, not that again. You shouldn't be running off like that, Milady."

"I can do what I damn well please. I don't need your permission, Sir Knight."

"That's not the point. You don't even know who these people are or why or where they took your friend."

"I can find Shema anywhere."

"Yes, but what if its a trap?"

"Then I will deal with it when it comes."

"You don't have to do this alone. You said you'd accept my help. Let me help you find your friend."

She turned to face him. She narrowed her brow and said, "Why?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I told you, I am a Jedi. It's my duty to guard the peace."

Thrice was surprised by his answer. She didn't think he'd be so willing to help her. She thought after she regained her strength she be able to make her own way. She didn't want to be a burden and it had been so long since she had been free from the drug. Shema had spoiled her plans for freedom, but the thought of her at someone's mercy was unforgivable. For her sake she'd be willing to accept help from a stranger. Obi-Wan had proven himself to her and she enjoyed his company.

"All right. I accept your help, Sir Knight."

XXX

Anakin was annoyed that he was not able to capture the hooded shooter. Obi-Wan figured as much. Though the reason why Anakin was unable to capture was not the fact that he had lost him. It was because the shooter was dead. Someone had gotten to him first. Whoever hired the men to capture Shema were very dangerous.

Obi-Wan made his report to High Council and they cautioned him during his investigation. Master Yoda concluded that whoever the kidnapper was must have seen the fight in front of the Jedi Temple and wanted to use Shema in someway.

It had been a very long day and Obi-Wan was looking forward to getting some sleep. He walked back to his apartment and found Anakin passed out on the sofa. He smiled at the young man and nudged him awake.

"Mmm, no."

Obi-Wan nudged him again. "Come on, Ani. It's time for bed."

He opened his eyes sleepily and dragged himself to his bedroom. "Alright, good night, Master."

"Good night, Ani."

Obi-Wan prepared for bed and lay down. He sighed and shut his eyes. He missed the comfort of his own bed. All that space travel could be rather uncomfortable sometimes.

/

Obi-Wan heard the sound of chimes. He opened his eyes and wondered what was going on. He highly doubted Anakin would be making any noise this late. The boy looked tired. He cracked open his eyes and saw that he was standing in a middle of a magnificent hall. The walls were so all it was almost like being inside a cavern. They were also covered in gold and marble. The pillars were tall and arched. Torches lit the path. He heard the chimes again and saw a party making their way down the path.

Striding by was a man, middle aged with dark hair with red eyes wearing a blood red cloak. It trailed behind him as he walked. His back was straight and he looked very proud. He had a self satisfied grin on his face. Obi-Wan could see why. Walking beside him were two beautiful ladies. One was dress all in white. The white of her gown as so brilliant it looked like it glowed. It matched her pale complexion and white hair. She wasn't old and her paleness seemed to enhance her beauty. She looked like a living doll. The second woman was dressed all in black. Her gown was full of lace and elegantly made. Her complexion was also pale, but her hair was black as night and braided and pinned with red jewels. He recognized her immediately.

"Thrice."

He approached her and said, "Thrice, what's going on? Where are we?"

She ignored him and followed the party down the path. Obi-Wan realized that this must all be a dream, but it was the most vivid dream he ever head. The sights were so clear to him and everything was new and strange. He figured it must be Thrice's dream, but how he entered it he had no idea. He decided to see where the dream would lead him. It looked like a memory.

The party stopped in front of a thrown. Seated on the throne was a young woman. She looked to be about 16 or so. No older than Anakin. She had red hair and red eyes. Her hair was pinned back and she wore a simple dark red military uniform with high black boots.

The man in the red robes bowed and said, "Greetings, Mistress Goldenbird. I hope my tribute has been serving you well."

Goldenbird replied, "Greetings, Lord Blackswan. Your tribute continues to serve as a token of your loyalty. However I demand more then your word. Now I wish to have your obedience. I grow tired of our perpetual stalemate. You and the others do not share my vision though you had all agreed to serve me. You've had your time."

The pale lady frowned and took a step forward, but Lord Blackswan stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"I do not agree with you, Goldenbird. As I have said many times before we simply do not see eye to eye. The clones are not just tools to me. They are my creations. I take time and dedicate myself to cultivating their being. My warriors are works of art. I will not waste them on your plans of soulless domination."

The child-like queen spoke without feeling. "You will obey me."

Goldenbird waved her hand a woman stepped out from beside her throne. She had dark brown hair and red eyes like all the others. She was dressed in a simple white gown. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable about her, especially compared to be other women in the room, but Lord Blackswan's smile fell. He stared at her like he had seen a ghost. He stepped forward and began to tremble with emotion.

"Oh gods, it can't be. Mara? Is it really you?"

He approached her and she took a fearful step back. Lord Blackswan gazed at her with horror.

"Mara, don't you know me?"

She said, "I-I don't know who you are."

Lord Blackswan seemed to crumble inside. He lowered his gaze and staggered against a pillar. The pale warrior approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My Lord, are you all right?"

He didn't respond and his defeat angered the pale warrior into a rage. She narrowed her brow and glared at Goldenbird.

"You! What have you done to Lord Blackswan?"

Goldenbird did not respond. Instead, Lady Thrice answered. "Lady Nina, Mara is Lord Blackswan's wife. The wife he left behind. The one he thought was dead. Goldenbird is using Mara as leverage to gain Lord Blackswan's obedience."

Lady Nina shook her head. "No! It's a trick. A deception. Mara never left the home world. She's dead. Don't be a fool. She's a clone."

Lord Blackswan looked very inch a broken man. He ignored his warriors and said, "My lady...is she...is she truly her?"

Lady Nina shouted, "Don't listen to her! It's a lie! She will only tell you lies!"

Lord Blackswan reached out and took Mara's hand. She gasped in fear, but he would not let her go. He pulled her close and stared into her ruby eyes. He smiled sadly into her bewildered face and softly cupped her cheek.

"My Mara."

The hope shinning in his ruby eyes was too much for Obi-Wan to bear. He could see no more. He looked away and saw Thrice standing beside one of the pillars. She looked the way he knew her. She had on her barrowed Jedi attire. He followed her gazed back towards the scene unfolding at the throne room. He saw a tear fall from her ruby eye. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to ease her mind away from the tragic past. He reached to brush it away her tears. She didn't move as he touched her cheek.

/

He opened his eyes and saw that he had return. He was back at the Temple and laying in bed. He felt strange about what he saw in the dream. He was sure it was a memory. It was Thrice's memory. She was dreaming of the past. He had somehow shared her dream. He didn't know how it happened or why, but there was a connection between them. He was sure of it.

It might have something to do with their contact during first encounter. He had been infected by her lust. Her feelings were so strong that they influenced his. Perhaps it was during that connection that they now shared some sort of link. He got up and began to dress. He needed to ask her and he refused to wait. He got dressed and headed out the door.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Complicated Love

5.

It was still dark and the Temple was quite. He strode towards the guest rooms and knocked on her door. He didn't wait long before she opened it. He was shocked at her casual attire. She had on a light off white robe on and her long black hair was down. She was barefooted and her eyes reflected the light from the hall. He was struck by how young and innocent she looked. He felt foolish for come to see her so early.

He then noticed tears in her eyes. All hesitation left him. He gently reached out and brushed away her tears as he wanted to in the dream. When his fingers touched her, he felt her sadness and loss. All her grief was laced with guilt. He knew it had to do with the dream. He wanted to comfort her and traced his thumb across her cheek.

"Why are you here, Sir Knight?"

He suddenly felt embarrassed and pulled his hand away. It wasn't like him to forget himself like that.

"I-well, the dream."

"Dream?"

"Well, your dream, Milady. I know this might sound strange, but I somehow shared your dream, a memory. A memory of the past; of Lord Blackswan."

Thrice's eyes widened at the mention of her master's name. She stepped back into the room and reached up to brush away the rest of the tears away from her face.

"Come inside, Sir Knight."

He stepped in and closed the door. The room was dark. She said, "I thought I felt your presence, Sir Knight."

"We obviously share a link. It was probably formed when we first met."

She kept her back turned to him and cut him off. "What did you see in the dream?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow. "What does it matter? It's the link that concerns me."

"Tell me."

He sighed and answered, "I saw you. You were with a man named Lord Blackswan and a woman named Lady Nina. You were at a throne room. There was a woman named-"

"Goldenbird."

"Yes. She was blackmailing Lord Blackswan with a woman named Mara. She was his wife."

"Yes."

"But she didn't remember him. Thrice, what happened?"

She replied, "Lord Blackswan was my master. He was also my maker. He was a kind man, but the shock was too much. He loved Mara. He said that he had made a vow to Mara first before he made his vow to the Clan. Yet, he would not betray us. He would not hand the Clan over to Goldenbird's rule. So, instead he took his own life."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "Took his own life? But why?"

"He said Mara was long dead, that you could restore her body, but you could never restore her soul or her mind."

He paced his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "It wasn't your fault. The guilt you carry. You must let it go."

Tears streamed down from her ruby eyes as she shouted, "I should have stopped him! I should have protected him! Now he's dead. Dead forever. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Once you belong to the Clan you cannot die, but he made it so he could never return. He planned it."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. He held her in his arms. She felt so fragile, so small. Her body heaved as she cried into his shoulder. He felt her feelings and sent her waves of peace and come to soothe her. He gently rubbed her back and felt her fire-like aura quickly return to a pleasant warmth. She pulled back and looked at him.

He saw gratitude and wonder shining in her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. They shone like two red stars in the night. The warmth of her aura caressed him like a balm. He cupped her cheek and closed the distance between and kissed her soft red lips.

It was a chaste kiss. It was a simple brush of the lips. It did not have any trace of the madness that intoxicated her blood. This kiss was gentle, sweet and real. The reality of the kiss made Obi-Wan fear. He realized what he had done and slowly pulled away.

"Sir Knight?"

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

She reached out to him and held his arm. "Wait, Sir Knight."

"I'm not a knight, Milady. I'm a Jedi."

"Well, if you insist on calling me your lady then I will have to continue calling you my knight. Oh-I mean, Sir Knight."

He sighed and turned to her. "Thrice, please. I think we should put a stop to this-whatever this is between us before it goes too far. I have to tell you that Jedi have a Code. We are not permitted to form attachments. Attachments can lead to the Dark Side of the Force. Love leads to jealous, anger and hatred. It's the reason why I came here. The dream made me realize that we share a link. I think we should try and sever it before things process any farther."

In response, Thrice visibly closed up like a flower. She withdrew her hand from his arm and looked away and stared off into the dark room.

"I see, then your saying you're only attracted to my body and not my mind or my soul."

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

She narrowed her brow and said, "But you just said you don't have any feelings for me, but you kissed me so obviously you find me attractive."

He shook his head and said, "No, I'm just worried that if I continue feeling the way I feel about you then I will become attached."

She smiled a little too cunning for his liking and said, "What do you feel about me, Sir Knight?"

"That is irrelevant, Milady. The point I am making is that I am not permitted to have feelings for you."

"I like you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He froze. She never said his name. She told him back on Endor that addressing him by name was too familiar. He agreed. There was something very intimate about the way she said his name. It felt more intimate than all the kisses they had shared before.

"You shouldn't. I can't return your feelings."

He suddenly felt like he was breaking up with her. She wasn't even his girlfriend for Force's sake. He was supposed to address their link, not turning down her feelings He was not supposed to hug her after a bad dream and hold her and kiss her. Oh Force, he did act like her boyfriend. He couldn't excuse his actions away like he did with the drug. And he especially shouldn't be getting a thrill off her simply saying his name.

"My feelings are my own, Sir Knight. I am not a Jedi." She smiled and added, "And nobody tells me what to do. I'll like you all I want."

He was flattered and amused by her stubbornness. He couldn't help smiling back.

"As you wish, Milady but what about the link?"

"I can't do anything about it."

"Well, it certainly doesn't help things if you like me."

"No, but I honestly I thought it would dissolve by now."

He narrowed his brow and said, "Then, you knew about the link?"

"Yes, I've felt your feelings for some time now."

"Then, why didn't you say anything?"

"In truth, I liked it." She gazed out into the darkness of the room, but her thoughts had turned inward. "At the Clan I used to feel all my fellow warriors. Their feelings melted into a sea that always gave me strength. I was never alone when I knew they were with me. You were the first person that felt real to me since I left. The people on Kaldo felt like creatures. Dull and dim. They did not feel the universe as we do."

"You only feel that way because you had not encountered other Force-sensitive beings since you left. There are thousands here at the Temple."

"Perhaps, but I have no interest in them."

"Well, you need to get out more. You need to give them a chance. Maybe then the link will dissolve."

She sat down on the sofa. She suddenly felt very tired. Obi-Wan joined her and sat down beside her. He felt her inner conflict and took her hand.

"Milady, what's wrong?"

"I think perhaps the Jedi have got it right. Perhaps it is better not to get attached. To not fall in love. It destroyed Lord Blackswan. It destroyed my Clan, but I can't accept it." She met his gray-blue gaze with her crimson eyes. Her eyes pleaded with his. Her heart was pounding in her ears. "To live but never love? I'd take my own life as my father did."

Thrice gasped. She rose up and covered her mouth with her hand. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. Realization struck her like lightning.

"Oh stars!"

Obi-Wan rose and took her hands away from her face. He held her slender wrists and pulled them to his chest. He had read her thoughts. She understood now what her father felt. It also meant a part of her had the same feelings. He didn't want to give such dangerous implications anymore thought.

"Milady, I-"

"Lady Thrice!"

There was a knock on the door and it suddenly opened. Master Windu walked inside and said, "Lady Thrice, forgive the intrusion, but I thought you should know-"

Master Windu's words trailed off as he saw Lady Thrice standing in her night robe in the arms of Master Kenobi. He was holding her close in the dark while a fresh track of tears trailed down her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a guest, my lady."

Obi-Wan let her go and took a step away. He felt rather awkward. He began heading towards the door.

"No, I should leave. Good night, Milady."

Master Windu said, "No, wait. I think you should hear this too. Your friend, Shema was spotted on the planet Basslo. She sent you a message asking you to come meet her there at Blue Canyon."

"Then, I'll go at once."

"It might be a trap. Her kidnappers were highly skilled. They might be using her as bait."

Thrice said, "I'll take my chances, Master Windu. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen I need rest."

Master Windu and Obi-Wan let her apartment. After the door closed, Obi-Wan began heading back to his own room. Master Windu however decided to accompany him and followed him down the hall. He was frowning, but then again he always seemed to be frowning. It just seemed worse when it was directed at him.

"Obi-Wan, let's get to the point. What the hell where you doing at her apartment?"

"Nothing happened."

Master Windu said, "Look, I know its none of my business, but need I remind you of the Code?"

"You don't have to remind me, Mace."

"Then, let me give you some friendly advice. Back off. I know she got to you. You said so yourself."

Obi-Wan wondered if he should tell Mace about his link to Lady Thrice, but then changed his mind. Mace was a member of the Jedi High Council. He would be obligated to report something like a Jedi Master bonding with Force-sensitive woman. Though, he knew deep down that Mace was right. He did need to back off. He was far too close to Thrice already. He realized that he cared about her. He cared about her feelings. He felt compelled to comfort her and he wasn't entirely sure if was for purely platonic reasons or something more. He knew his actions betrayed him. He'd done more than comfort her as a friend.

"Yes, you're right."

"Good, then I want you to keep on eye on her."

Obi-Wan was surprised and said, "You want me to follow her to Basslo, don't you?"

"Yes, the battle between Lady Thrice and Shema was on the level of that of a Jedi. Whoever kidnapped Shema are obviously very skilled. I want to you find out who they are and why they took her."

"Of course. I have a feeling Lad Thrice won't make her move until first light."

"Do you think she'll ask you for help?"

He searched his feelings and then nodded his head. "Yes, she trusts me."

The two stopped at the elevator. The door opened and Obi-Wan stepped in. Master Windu remained in the hall. The door began to close, but Master Windu narrowed his brow and said, "Remember the Code, Obi-Wan."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Complicated Love

6.

It was just as Obi-Wan predicted. Thrice came to him the next day to ask him for his help getting to Basslo. He agreed under the condition that he and Anakin accompany her. Thrice was pensive at first, but agreed. Together they took a ship the Outer Rim. The journey would take 2 days with hyper-drive. Obi-Wan was sure how to deal with Thrice and her feelings. He still felt uncomfortable and decided instead on focusing on training Anakin. He wanted to teach Anakin how to mediate properly.

Presently, they were sitting on the floor of the cargo room with their legs crossed facing each other.

"Now, Ani I want you to clear your mind. Let go your thoughts and feel the flow of the Force."

The teen frowned and closed his eyes. "OK, Master...Master?"

"Yes, Ani?"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Who?

Anakin opened his eyes and said, "Lady Thrice. You've been avoiding her."

"Ani, I am not avoiding her."

"Is it because you kissed her on Kaldo?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't know why he even bothered. "If I recall, Anakin. You kissed her too."

"Yeah, about that. It never crossed my mind that I would ever kiss anybody I didn't like. But I get the feeling you do like her."

"Ani, I told you, Jedi are-"

"Are not permitted to form attachments. Yes, Master I know. Love can be dangerous. I get it. I saw the look in your eye when I kissed her. I've never see you angry before. You were full of jealousy and rage."

"That wasn't love, Ani that was lust."

"What's the difference? I mean I know love is supposed to be beautiful but isn't lust a part of love?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Love is-well its complicated."

Thrice entered the cargo room. She eyed the two sitting on the ground and smirked. "To love someone is to think of your beloved before yourself. To lust is instinctual. It's a desire. Love comes in many forms. To love your master is not the same as to love your beloved. However, to lust is only natural. Don't be afraid to desire, but don't put it before your duty."

The teen turned around to face her and said, "But what if my duty goes against my desire?"

"Anakin-" warned Obi-Wan.

"No, Master. I want to know what she has to say."

"Then, you must break your vow. A desire deeper than duty is the true path. Don't burden others if you cannot serve."

Anakin absorbed her words. "A desire deeper than duty is the true path."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He did not like the words she was feeding him. Anakin had to become a Jedi. He had promised Master Qui-Gon that he would train Anakin. He was the Chosen One. The one foretold to bring balance back to the Force. He couldn't let Thrice's words put doubt in his heart.

"I find it odd that someone like you to say such a thing, Milady. After all, did you not abandon your people after your master's death? What desire compelled you to leave?"

Thrice glared daggers at Obi-Wan and left the room. He immediately regretted his words. He had no right to judge her. He knew she still grieved for her master's death and blamed herself for not saving him. He didn't doubt to her loyalty.

Anakin shook his head. "Master."

"Yes, Ani. I know. I'll apologize to her later. First, lets focus on your mediation."

XXX

**Location: Basslo, Blue Canyon **

They found a homing beacon on Basslo, Blue Canyon when they got close. The scanners showed that it coming from a ship that was stationed on the edge of a cliff. They landed nearby and exited the ship.

They saw Shema standing by the beacon. The short haired warrior was wearing a black cloak. Her lips was cut and freshly healed and a bruise over her left eye. She had been tortured, but her kidnappers were no where insight.

Thrice rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Shema! Thanks the gods. What have those dog do to you?"

Shema hugged Thrice tight. She saw over her shoulder Obi-Wan descend the ramp. She instantly frowned and shoved her lady back.

"What is he doing here?"

Thrice tilted her head in confusion and said, "He lent me the ship, Shema. What's happened to you?"

Shema stoked away from her and said, "You are too familiar with him, my lady. He has distracted you from your duty. Please, I ask again. Come back with me to the Clan. Forget this place. Forget the past. It can be what as it was before. We can make it even better."

Thrice said, "You speak out of turn, Shema. I gave you my answer. I will not go back. I told Lady Nina my vow has been forfilled. It's been over since the day Lord Blackswan's died. He can never be resurrected. It can never be as it was before."

Shema said, "Then for our people's sake, please?"

Thrice crimson gaze did not waver. She said, "I can't. The only master I listen to is my own heart."

She then turned her back to her and walked back to the ship. Obi-Wan was waiting for her patiently at the ramp. Shema fumed. She shook her head in rage.

"He was right! He was right. You're only staying because of him. You ran away and gave your heart to him, but he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't deserve you."

Shema raised her hand and shot a bolt at them. Obi-Wan saw what was happening and lunged forward to tackled Thrice to the ground. The collided with ramp and sparks of electricity traveled up and down the metal frame before disappearing.

Obi-Wan helped her up. "Milady, are you all right?"

Shema shot another a bolt of lightning at the pair. They quickly split a part. "Stay away from her. Don't you dare touch her. You are not worthy of touching her."

Thrice said, "Shema, what is the meaning of this?"

Shema said, "Don't deny it. He told me what happened on Kaldo. He told me how you were a prisoner. He told me how you were drugged. He told me that was the only reason why you fell for him. You chose him because he saved you, but it isn't real. He doesn't love you. You can't be his lady."

The short-haired warrior approached Thrice. She cupped her cheek and then brought her hand around her neck and forced her forward into a kiss. She then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You belong to me."

Thrice pulled back and met her gaze. "I belong to no one."

She narrowed her brow and sharply turned to Obi-Wan. He never saw it coming. She stabbed him in the gut with her silver sword. He opened his mouth in a silent agony as she just as quickly drew the sword out from his body. He fell to the ground and grabbed his wound with his hand. Blood seeped threw his fingers.

"Sir Knight!"

Thrice rushed to his side and applied pressure onto the wound. Shema towered over them and laughed.

"Now, he can never be your knight."

Thrice glared and picked up Obi-Wan's communicator from his belt. "Anakin, your master need you now."

She then rose up and drew her black sword from her side. In a cashed, the silver sword made contact with the black blade. They battled across the rocky terrain. Sparks of lightning cracked as they clashed. The gleam in their eyes shone with raw power. However, Shema's eyes were no longer red. Instead they were filled with yellow hate.

Anakin rushed out of the ship after Thrice's call. He rushed to his master and at first didn't know what to do. There was so much blood. Nearly the entire front of Obi-Wan's shirt was red with blood. Tears followed from his eyes as he held his master.

"Obi-Wan, oh gods. What do I do?"

He held his head and saw that Obi-Wan had grown pale. He reached up and grabbed Anakin's arm. He held him tight and said, "Go help her, Ani."

"No, no, Obi-Wan. I won't leave you."

Obi-Wan's breath grew labored. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He knew he was losing blood fast. Any moment now he lose consciousness. He no longer had the strength to put pressure on his wound. His hand slip and fell to his side.

"Please, Ani go."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"I'm...I'm not going anywhere. Go."

Anakin bowed his head and slowly rose. He was going to make her pay for hurting his master. He grabbed his lightsaber and jumped into the fray.

XXX

Thrice and Shema skillfully jumped from rock to rock as they clashed swords. They no longer used lightning to attack each other. It was pointless. They were able to absorb each other's attacks. They were both elite warriors and it showed. They paused near the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting. The canyon was lit up blue like it's name sake.

"I love you, my lady. I've loved you for years. I chose to come after you. I chose to find you when the others wouldn't. Why isn't my love enough? Why? Why did you choose him! No one had your heart before. All those years. No one. Why now?"

Thrice said, "You talk nonsense, Shema. The knight doesn't belong to me. Who told you these lies?"

Shema replied, "He calls himself the Dark Lord. He taught me to see the truth. I see now. I see that I must save you. I must save you from _your _knight."

Shema then raised her silver sword high above her head. It shimmered in the glow of the setting sun. She turned to aim at Obi-Wan's defenseless form. Anakin saw this and roared.

"NOOOO!"

He rushed to stop her before she threw it, but it was too late. It sailed throw the air and passed him as he tackled her to the ground. Shema and Anakin skidded across the sandy rocks and over the edge of the cliff. They both scrabbled for a hold on the rocks. Anakin was able to get a hold and Shema grabbed onto his leg. He cried out at the pull of her weight.

Meanwhile, Thrice threw her black blade and used the Force to knock the silver sword off its mark. It clanged and both weapons fell on either side of the fallen knight. She then ran to help Anakin and grabbed onto his arm with both hands.

"Thrice! Don't let go!" he shouted.

Thrice grit her teeth and tried to pull. However, she wasn't stronger than a normal human woman. Her skills were only in the Force and in her sword. Sweat beaded her brow and she struggled to keep her footing.

"Give me your other hand, Anakin. Get a foot hold and climb."

Anakin managed to grab Thrice's arm with his other hand and began to climb. A second later he cried out as Shema grabbed hold of his shoulder and climbed up his back. She then summoned her silver sword back into her hand and aimed it into the small of the young man's back.

"If the knight lives then I will take from him what he loves best as he did to me."

Shema pulled back her arm and made ready to thrust the blade into the teen, but Thrice grabbed her arm on Anakin's shoulder and blasted her back with a powerful bolt of lightning. The other woman screamed.

"AAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAA!"

When it was over, Shema lost her grip and lost consciousness. The silver sword slip from her hand and she fell into the canyon below. Thrice quickly grabbed onto Anakin and dragged him back onto the ledge of the cliff. They both fell back exhausted.

Anakin whizzed into the sand and saw that Thrice had thrown her arm over her head to cover her eyes. He heard her say, "Oh, Shema. I should have never sent you away."

Anakin couldn't believe it. Thrice actually felt sorry for Shema. The woman nearly killed them both and she was sad. Anakin shook his head. He staggered to his feet and began to head towards the ramp. Obi-Wan needed him.

"Thrice, get the med-kit!"

Anakin dropped down at Obi-Wan's side and saw that his master was as still as death. He tried to find his presence in the Force, but it wasn't there. He searched again and again and it wasn't there. He began to cry and shook Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"No, no, no, no! Obi-Wan! God damn it, Obi-Wan! You can't be dead. You can't be! No! Don't leave me, Obi-Wan. Don't leave me!"

Anakin fell onto his master's chest and cried. He then sat up and roared. "NOOOOOOO!"

The ship quaked and the rocks all around them were blasted back by the Force. Thrice however shoved Anakin away. He didn't resist and fell back onto the ground. He watched as she frankly began opening his blood stained shirt. She began to probe his wound and flipped him over onto his back. She placed her hand along his spine and then rose.

"Anakin, help me bring him into the ship."

"He's dead."

Thrice ran up to him and slapped him across the face with her bloody hand. "Bring him into the ship."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Complicated Love

7.

Thrice had taken them back to Kaldo. The place of her torture and captivity. Anakin however didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Obi-Wan was dead. His master was dead. Obi-Wan had been more than a master to him though. He was more like his brother or a his father. He owed Obi-Wan everything. It should have been him that got stabbed by that witch, not him. He should have been the one to have gone with Thrice when they landed.

His shoulders slumped down with sadness. He felt the ship land and watched as Thrice got up from the controls and headed towards the ramp.

"Anakin, go get the body."

Anakin narrowed his brow. He followed her outside and saw nothing but desert all around. There was only a rock formation nearby and nothing else.

"What are we doing here?"

She turned and ordered, "Go get the body, quickly."

"No, not until you tell me why were here?"

She kept her back turned to him and raised her hand towards the rocks. She drew her black sword and raised it over her head. The Force suddenly surged through the blade and the rock began to move. The rock began to flicker. A zapping sound cut through the silence and a second later the rock disappeared and revealed a ship.

She looked at him and said, "There is still hope. Bring him."

XXX

Anakin didn't know what she was up to, but did as she said. He picked up Obi-Wan's lifeless body and carried it into the ship. Thrice had already boarded and was doing something deep inside. He followed the pathway to a room that looked like a lab. There was strange equipment everywhere and the light inside was blue and dim.

"Place him onto the table."

Anakin did as she said. He watched as she entered some kind of command into controls and a light turned on inside the room that revealed a large sphere tank. It was filled with water.

"Strip him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Strip him."

Anakin could not believe he was doing this. He frowned but did as she commanded. He began to remove Obi-Wan's clothes. He took off his long outer robe, his boots, his belt, his tunic and the under brown undershirt he had underneath. He had him down to his underwear. He figured she was going to submerge him in the regeneration tank.

"Thrice, this is pointless. Obi-Wan's already dead. The tank won't do any good."

Thrice finished her calculations. She looked troubled and muttered under her breath.

"Body in relative condition. Relative good health of subject before termination. Massive blood lose factor. Blood type should be negligible. All synthesizers are fully operational. Organic material at full stock. Brain waves are only decay by a few hours. Good."

She turned to Anakin and pulled a harness out from a draw. She looked at the body and handed him the harness.

"Here, put this on him."

Anakin felt even stranger put a harness on Obi-Wan's near naked dead body, but had learned to follow her lead. If this machine could save him then he'd do it. He wrapped the strap around his chest and waist and under his legs. He made sure it was secure, but before he put the strap around his legs Thrice stopped him.

To his horror, she removed Obi-Wan's underwear as well. Anakin didn't think she'd do such a thing. He felt embarrassed, but the warrior was unfazed. She secured the leg straps herself and then connect the harness to a machine that lifted Obi-Wan up and into the tank. Thrice reached in and placed a breathing mask over his face. She then closed the hatch and the water began to change color. It was no longer clear. The water inside turned pink with blood.

Bubbles began to build inside the sphere tank. Anakin watched as Thrice returned to the controls and heard her mutter under her breath. There were so many bubbles that Anakin could hardly see Obi-Wan floating inside.

"What now?" asked Anakin.

Thrice went to a sink and began to wash away the blood on her hands. She then sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"We wait."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"I don't know. The tank will either save him or it won't."

He narrowed his brow and shouted, "You said there was hope! You made me believe that this would save him."

She looked up and said, "There are no guarantees."

XXX

Anakin waited for 3 days. Anakin hardly ate or slept. He hardly spoke. There was no change in the tank. He still could not sense Obi-Wan's presence. He was one with the Force. There was nothing more he could do. Thrice was right. There were no guarantees. He found her sitting outside beside the ship. She was quiet the entire time they waited. She hardly slept or ate.

"Thrice, I'm going back."

"To the Jedi Temple?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Master Yoda. It's time I learn what my fate is."

"Do as you please, Anakin."

The teen bowed his head and pulled up his hood. "May the Force be with you, Thrice."

He was about to walk away when he heard her say, "I'm sorry, Anakin."

He looked over his shoulder and said, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Will you-you will come back with me?"

"No, I will remain here."

Anakin could not understand her. There was no reason to stay. Obi-Wan was dead. There was nothing more they could do. He figured she needed time to accept it. He shook his head and began walking back to his ship.

XXX

The moment Anakin left and his ship went sailing through the sky, Thrice got up. She sprang to her feet and marched back into the ship. She pressed the deactivation button on the tank and it began to drain. The harness held the body up and she used the machine to pull it out. She removed the breathing mask and dressed him in a plain white medical gown. She then used a device to jump start his heart. In a flash, the heart sprang to life and began to beat. The body drew a breath but remained still.

She then strapped the body onto the medical table and released a lock on the floor. The table began hover on its own. She easily led it outside and laid the body out on the desert floor. She then drew her sword and cut the inside of her wrist to draw a circle of blood on the ground.

She then raised her black sword high above her head. "I am Lady Thrice of Blackswan, I call upon the Great Greenfire to open the Gates to the Beyond."

She thrust the sword into the ground and a blazing green flame leapt out from the ground. It circled Obi-Wan's body and then everything grew dark and still.

...

"Thrice? Thrice?"

She opened her eyes and saw Obi-Wan standing over her. She got up and saw that they were on Basslo at the edge of the cliff. The light around them was blue and strangely still.

"You shouldn't be here, Milady."

She rubbed the back of her head. Obi-Wan stood before her as he did when he was alive. He was fully clothed and neatly dressed. He folded his arms into his sleeves and smiled at her kindly.

"I do as I please, Sir Knight."

"Yes, of course, Milady. But this is no place for you. I can scarcely explain myself."

"Then, you know where we are?"

"Yes, but I was always led to believe that a single consciousness is not strong enough to retrain its individuality once it passes through into the Force."

"This is not the Beyond, Sir Knight."

He narrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Thrice looked around the terrain and said, "This is the world between worlds. You still have a body. I mean to bring you back."

Now, Obi-Wan was really confused. First, how would she know something like that and second wasn't he stabbed to death and bleed out on Basslo? He shouldn't have a body at all to go back to. He must of had a blank look on his face because Thrice had the gall to roll her eyes at him.

"I restored your body. You're on Kaldo. Look."

She grabbed his arm and his whole world shifted. It was a strange sensation. In an instant they had traveled away from Basslo. They were away from the canyon. They were light years away. The speed across the stars like a thousand shinning lights and ended up on another planet. Another shinning world. He felt disoriented and dizzy. He followed Thrice's out strength hand to see where she was pointing and he saw himself. He gasped. He was laying on the ground in a circle of green flame.

"Go," she commanded.

"But the flame?"

"You must walk through the fire."

She released him and stepped away. He realized then that she had touched him. He could not remember the last time he had touched anything since he died. It was odd and strangely intimate. He didn't know spirits could touch. He walked closer to the flame and waved his palm over the blaze to test it. He was shocked to see that it didn't burn. It didn't hurt at all.

Thrice gasped. He whipped his head around and saw her clutching her hand.

"Thrice!"

He ran to her and held her wrist. He saw a burn on her palm were his should have been. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What have you done?"

She narrowed her brow and commanded, "Go, Sir Knight."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

She said, "Let's just say its Clan magic. I opened a door but the door has a price."

"And you're the one paying the toll."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I can't allow it. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"We don't have time. Go or I'll drag you back myself."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

Obi-Wan was not amused by her anger. Yet, he wasn't the sort to look a gift horse in the mouth. He took his opportunity and quickly passed through the flame. The fire didn't burn, but the it startled a fire somewhere deep inside him. A feeling of passion and fight filled him. A wild kind of energy filled his soul. It hardly lasted a second but when he passed through he was now face to face with his lifeless corpse. It was strange. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but decided to bend down and touch his own face. The minute he touch it his body began to glow. A light swallowed him. It blinded his senses. When he finally came to, he gasped and opened his eyes. He looked and saw the sky, but this time it was normal. He was back. He sat up and he regretted it. His head began to spin. He groaned and saw that he was sitting on a hover table that was lowered to the floor. His body felt heavy.

He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a circle. There was no sign that a fire had ever been there. He crawled forward and saw that it was made of blood. He rubbed the red clumps between his fingers and frowned. Then, he spotted her.

"Thrice!"

She was laying face down on the ground. Her sword was stuck in the ground in front of her at the circle of blood. He scrabbled to his feet and tripped. He felt as weak as an infant. He crawled to her and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Her face was covered in burns. He saw she had burns on her arms and hands. Her skin was pink and raw, but her clothes were intact. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief to find that it was steady and strong.

He held her close and cried into her shoulder. He began to rock and smooth her inky black hair. He held her close.

"You fool. What have you done?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Complicated Love

8.

Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple. He never felt so alone in his life. A part of him wished that Thrice had agreed to come back with him to the Temple. If nothing else he'd have her company. He knew she tried her best to save his master, but it wasn't enough. His presence was gone and so was he. He marched up the long Temple stairs and saw Maser Windu waiting for him at the entrance.

The Jedi Master placed his hand on his shoulder. It was a small comfort.

Master Windu said, "I'm sorry, Anakin. I sensed what happened."

"He's gone, Master."

Master Windu led Anakin back inside the Temple. "Come, Skywalker. We have much to discuss."

XXX

It didn't take Anakin long at all to make his full report before the High Council. He explained how there were no kidnappers on Basslo. It was only Shema. She had turned into a Sith. She spoke of a Dark Lord and how she wanted Thrice to return with her back home. He paused for a moment when he explained how Obi-Wan was stabbed by the warrior Sith. He explained how for 3 days Thrice tried to heal him back at her ship on Kaldo.

"It was no use. Obi-Wan was already dead on Basslo."

Master Yoda nodded his head solemnly and said, "Grieved, I am for your lose, young Skywalker."

One of the High Council member turned to Master Yoda said, "Yes, it is regrettable. You have our sympathies. Now, Master Yoda we have several new issues to address. One of them being what to do with young Skywalker. Without a master to train him he will never complete his Jedi training."

Master Windu said, "If there is a Jedi Master willing to take young Skywalker as their apprentice then there shouldn't be an issue. So far he as proven himself as a Padawan."

A High Council member said, "Yes, but Skywalker was a special case. He did not have the approval of the High Council to be trained in the first place. It was only because Master Kenobi insisted on training him that we agreed."

Another member said, "True, Skywalker unless we can find another master willing to train you, you will not be able to continue your training as a Jedi. You will likely be assigned to the Agricultural Corps."

Anakin wanted so badly to shout and tell them no. No way was he joining the Agricultural Corps. No way was he going to be a farmer. He had a greater destiny than that. He was a Jedi. Both Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan believed in him.

Master Windu said, "Skywalker, you are dismissed."

The young man bowed and left the room. Once he was out in the hall he felt winded. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. He never knew he's fate was so dependant on Obi-Wan being alive. Now that he was gone his whole world was spiraling out of control. He knew no one in the Order would take him on as their apprentice. They all knew about Master Qui-Gon's prophecy. They all knew that he was supposed to be the Chosen One. He knew it was that same prophecy that would keep them away.

XXX

**Location: Kaldo**

Obi-Wan brought Thrice on board the ship. He found the rather complicated medical room and did his best to find what he was looking for. He was glad everything was labeled, but it was a slow go. He wasn't familiar with Thrice's native language. Most of it was guessing. He picked up what looked like a regenerative cream and rubbed it into Thrice's skin.

It worked like magic. The cream did more than heal her burns. It also healed her skin. It was like she'd never been burned at all.

"Well, that's handy."

However, Obi-Wan noticed her burns weren't just on her arms. They were all over her body as well. Obi-Wan sighed and proceeded to remove her clothes. She had on black Jedi attire. He removed her robes, pants and boots and saw the burns were mainly on her arms and legs. He rubbed the cream into her raw burned skin.

He shook his head. He knew she received these burns because of him. She had foolishly risked her life to save him. He was thankful she was unconscious. If she were awoke it would be embarrassing. He then picked her up and placed her on a cot inside one of the cabins. He would let her rest.

Obi-Wan then noticed he wasn't wearing much. He wondered who had stripped him. Was it her? He blushed at the thought and returned to the lab. He saw his clothes were folded on a table. He picked them up and got dressed, but realized they were covered in blood. He absently rubbed his chest were he'd been stabbed. He was rather disturbed by the thought.

He explored the ship and found some spare clothes. Everything unfortunately was black. Anakin's favorite color. Obi-Wan was so hoping it was only a phase. With a sigh, he changed. Black really wasn't his color.

Then, he went to find something to eat. He found some dehydrated red fruit in a container in the lab and a box with some ration bars. He was surprised Thrice had any dehydrated fruit. It was rather rare, but it was good. It still retrained its sweetness even though it was chewy. Overall, he was impressed by the ship's accommodations. It was well stocked for a small vessel. After eating he went to check on his patient.

He looked inside and saw she was still laying on the bed. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He examined her burns. They were completely healed. He was thankful she had something to treat the wounds so effectively. It lessened his guilt.

"Hello, Sir Knight."

She smiled up at him. He blushed. Her smile was so open and trusting.

"Hello, Milady. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

She narrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose and said, "Oh, black is not your color."

He self-consciously pulled at his robe and said, "Yes, I know. It appears I owe you my life, Milady."

"It was nothing."

He turned serious and said, "No, it wasn't nothing. You didn't have to save me."

"I'm aware of that fact, Sir Knight."

"Then, why?"

She shyly looked away and replied, "You know why."

He reached out to bring her head back to face him. She stared into his gray-blue eyes and felt him caress her cheek.

He whispered, "Yes, I do."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her soft and sweet. He pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes. They shone like beautiful red binary stars. She placed her palm against his cheek and the warmth of her hand made him shut his eyes. Her fingers brushed against his beard. She closed her eyes and her lashes swept against his skin. She lifted her head and kissed him again.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but her heart was beating loudly against her ribs. He then brushed away a few strands of her long back hair away from her face and lightly kissed the concern of her mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek and then her ear. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him and turned her head to find his lips again.

The kiss was more than lips. It was open mouthed and full of taste. He pulled back and moved to lay down beside her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his around her shoulders and weaved his fingers into her hair. They kissed again, it was neither soft nor slow.

His senses were filled with her taste, her touch, her smell. He wanted more. He wanted all of her. She was beautiful and it wasn't only her physical beauty that drew him in. It would have been easy to resist her if it were only that. No, he was also drawn to her strength, her confidence and her valor. She was like a Jedi. She was selfless, honorable and true yet most of all she wanted him. She wanted him as a man.

He knew what she had been yearning for so badly on Kaldo. He knew why the others were mute and dim. It was loneliness. Her loneliness gaped like a bleeding wound. She needed him and he found he wanted to be needed by her. He wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted anything else in his life.

Yet, his heart and his mind were at war. He was a Jedi. He could not grow attached. He knew that once he allowed himself to fall there would be no going back. He knew that he would belong to her and she would belong to him. He knew it with as much certainty as night followed day.

As he paused, she cuddled close to him in his arms and softly kissed his lips and whispered softly against his ear.

"My love..."

His heart stilled. Her sweet endearment was like a bitter pill. He could not be her love. He got up and turned his back to her. He could not bear to look at her. He didn't want to see the emotions shinning in her beautiful eyes. She rose up and narrowed her brow.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?"

He shut his eyes. The scarcity of his name of her lips was like music to his ears. She claimed that speaking someone's name was an act of intimacy. He discovered that it was true. A part of him wanted her hear her say his name, and only his name, in the thralls of passion.

"We can't do this."

"But you feel as I do, Sir Knight."

He met her gaze and said, "Yes, but we still can't. I have responsibilities as a Jedi and to Anakin. I have to uphold the Code and remain unattached."

Thrice felt her heart break, but the flame of hope within her continued to burn true. She got up and closed the distance between them.

"I won't try and stop you, Sir Knight. I won't stand in the way of your duty. I know what it means to swear an oath. I gave my life for my people countless times. You and I both live by the sword."

He was touched by her words. He fought the urge to gather her into his arms. She was a kindred spirit and more than that, she understood him. She was unlike any woman he had ever known before. Thrice placed her hands onto his chest and leaned forward to give him a kiss. She had lowered her guard and her warmth and hope nearly broke his heart in two.

The kiss was good-bye.

He felt it. He knew she meant to break away from him because he felt her close her feelings from him like an eclipse over the sun. When she pulled away he impulsively grabbed her arm.

"No."

He didn't know what he was doing. He held her tight and folded her fragile frame into his arms. Thrice gasped.

"Sir Knight!"

"Fight me! Yell at me! Tell me that I'm wrong. I know that's what you really want. This isn't you."

She broke free from his grasp and shoved him away. He stumbled back.

He looked at her and saw fire in her eyes and said, "Very well, Sir Knight. You are a fool to think you can prevent what has already come to pass."

"What do you mean?"

"When you passed through the fire you passed through me."

"I don't understand."

"You were dead. I couldn't save you, so I did something taboo, but it could have only worked if we were-"

"Attached," he finished.

"Yes."

The fire had left her eyes and she sat down on the cot. Obi-Wan knew that there was something strange about the green fire. He knew it was somehow connected to Thrice. He should have known. He sought the Force for the truth and realized then that the fire and her were one. She had literally given her life to save him. She had done it because she had feelings for him. She had risked her life over a feeling. She was a reckless fool.

"I don't understand, why you would let me go without telling me about the-the bond?"

She said, "You could have denied it all you want, but it wouldn't change the fact that its there."

Obi-Wan knew she was right. Denying the bond wouldn't have changed anything. It was there. She had meant to let him go without a word and let him go his merry way. She had no intention of stopping him from continuing on as a Jedi. Yet, he wasn't merely a Jedi anymore. She was right. There was no denying it. He was attached. He was attached to her. He closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek.

"I don't deserve to be your knight."

She met his piercing gray-blue gaze and said, "Then you must leave."

He closed his eyes and said, "It's too late for that" and kissed her on the lips.

XXX

**Location: Coruscant**

The teen had wondered outside of the Temple. He didn't have a destination in mind. He just went were his feet would take him. He was lost. Obi-Wan was gone and his future as a Jedi was gone with him. He would never become a great Jedi.

"Anakin, what's wrong, my boy?" asked Senator Palpatine.

"Oh, Senator Palpatine. Sorry if I'm in your way."

"Nonsense, my boy. You look troubled. Now, what's wrong?"

Anakin looked down and said, "Its my master."

"Ah, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes, he's-he's dead."

Palpatine already knew this. He was the Sith Lord after all, but to see the sad and broken young man was just too good. He smiled sweetly at him and patted his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anakin. I had no idea."

"He's gone. I won't be able to stay at the Temple for long either. I can only stay if another Master agrees to take me on as their apprentice, but if that doesn't happen then I'll be shipped to the Agricultural Corp. Then, I won't ever become a Jedi."

Palpatine sympathetically shook his head and said, "Now, I'm sure you can find someone else at the Temple to train you. I'm sure you would make any Jedi Master proud. But, if nothing else I would be more than happy to give you employment."

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a highly skilled young man and I would be more than happy to employ you as one of my personal guard. Don't fret, young man. You have more options than you think."

Anakin was surprised at Palpatine's offer. He thought Obi-Wan was right in stating that all politicians could not be trusted. Senator Palpatine was a kind man. He was being far kinder than anyone at the Temple right now.

"I appreciate the offer, Senator but I have a lot on my mind right now."

Palpatine patted his back again and began to continue his walk down the Senate street. "It's all right. Take all the time you need."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is rated M for adult content. You don't have to read this chapter to continue on with the story.**

Complicated Love

9.

Obi-Wan kissed Thrice. He wanted more than anything to be her knight. He knew a part of him already belong to her. She had shared her life-fire with him. Her life had rekindled his own. She was right when she said there was no denying the truth. He was already attached to her.

He broke away from her lips as he drew a breath. He nuzzled her throat and moved his hand into her raven hair. Thrice breaths became labored like his own. He moved to kiss her gain, but she reached up to still his hand.

"Sir Knight."

She turned her head away and took a step back.

"Milady, what is it? I thought..."

"I don't want you to regret loving me."

Obi-Wan understood her feelings. He'd been resisting her. He'd been resisting his own feelings. He had good reason. He had responsibilities as a Jedi and as a master. He could not afford to throw them all away because of love. Thrice did not reserve a lukewarm love. She deserved a man who'd love her with all his heart.

"I want to be your knight. I'll never regret what I feel for you."

Thrice turned to him with tears in her eyes. She heard his words. He said he wanted to be her knight; not that he was. She knew regret would taint their love. She heard the regret in his voice.

"If I can't have your love, then I don't want anything to do with you at all."

She turned to go, but he caught her arm. "Milady!"

She narrowed her brow and looked at his arm with distain. "That's right, Jedi Kenobi. I am a lady."

Obi-Wan had never heard anyone say his name with such venom before. He never knew such distance could be made with uttering a name. She yanked her arm free from his grasp and turned to walk away. She knew it was pointless to sway him. It was the reason why she didn't bother telling him about the bond. He was like her, a true warrior. He had sworn an oath. He had pledge his sword. He was a warrior of light. She could not change him for her own sake. He would not be the man she loved if he was.

Obi-Wan knew it was best that they ended it. No good would come of them being together, yet as he watched her go regret torn at his heart. They had shared so much. He reached out to her through their bond. It was a trickle at first. Thrice paused at the door.

He felt her feelings through the bond flow like a brook before becoming a flood. They both gasped at the same time as Thrice's fire touched Obi-Wan's light. He felt her heartbreak and longing like a stab through the heart. He discovered he felt the same.

"Please, don't."

He crossed the room and spun her around and took her into his arms. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"I have no regrets."

Thrice wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close in his arms. She leaned forward and nipped his ear. He shivered at her touch and felt her pull at his robe. He wasted no time and began to strip his clothes. They continued to kiss as they pulled away each layer of his Jedi robes. It was long before he was bare. Obi-Wan pulled her to the bed and laid her down. He then bend down and removed her underwear.

Thrice blushed as he reverently touched the smoothed skin of her thigh. He looked at her such intensity. No man had ever looked at her body with such desire before.

"Let me please you."

Her eyes widened in shock and then she threw her head back and moaned as his tongue made contact with her intimately. She cried out in the thralls of passion as he pleasured her. Her entire body withered as she came over and over again. She then cry out louder than before until at least he stopped and she could do nothing but pant.

He lapped up her release as it poured out of her body. He rose up with a heated gaze. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He wiped his mouth with the black of his hand as he crawled up her body. He paused at her breasts. He lifted her shirt. It was the last piece of her clothing and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She groaned and arched her back as he suckled her. He then reached down and touched her. She was wet and ready.

He looked up and met her gaze. "Thrice."

"Obi-Wan, yes."

He slowly entered her body and together they gasped. He groaned at how wonderfully she felt around him. He saw that she had shut her eyes.

"No, look at me. I want to see you. I want to feel you."

She opened her ruby eyes and met his stormy gray-blue gaze. "Yes."

She lowered her Force-mask completely and wrapped her arms around him. Her fire flooded his light in a way it had never done before. They both cried out as their Force-signatures merged as one. She felt him and he felt her. Their aura's became one. They moved as one. They made love as one. The tension began to build. It grew tighter and tighter until at last it broke and Obi-Wan came over the edge. He groaned deep and low.

He stayed within her until his release was done and then rolled to the side not to crush her. He closed his eyes and held her close. He still felt her through their bond. It was intoxicating. He didn't think he could ever get enough.

He gently began to play with her raven hair. She was lovely. She was a part of him now. He felt that there was nothing in the universe that could separate them. Not even the Code. It frightened him. He had never defied the Order before. He had never been in jeopardy of being expelled before yet somehow he couldn't care. Thrice was worth falling for.

"Will you tell the Order that you broke the Code?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I'm obligated to report myself in, but I need to think of Anakin first. His position in the Order is not secure. I need to make sure he becomes a Jedi before I can turn myself in. I know that's not fair to you."

She turned to face him. She reached up to play with a strain of his red-brown hair and stroked his cheek. She marveled at the color of his eyes and the loveliness of his hair.

"I can wait."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I promise one day I will truly be your knight."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Complicated Love

10.

**Location: Coruscant**

"Young Skywalker, what are you doing here?" asked Senator Palpatine.

Anakin stepped forward. He had been waiting outside the Senator building for some time. He had been thinking about long and hard about his future. He knew that no Jedi Master would take him on as an apprentice while the prophecy lingered over him. With Master Obi-Wan dead he had no hope of one day becoming a Jedi. He had no other choice but to move forward. He took the only option he could take.

"I wanted to speak with you, Senator."

Palpatine smiled. "Of course, my boy. Come, let us speak somewhere more private."

He then fell into step beside Anakin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He smirked. He knew that Skywalker was a valuable asset. He could not afford having the boy removed from the game just yet. After all, he was the Chosen One. The only one worthy of becoming his apprentice. However, the time was not yet ripe. There was still much to be done. Skywalker still needed time to mature. He will ensure Skywalker for fill his destiny.

Master Obi-Wan's death was only a minor inconvenience.

XXX

**Location: Kaldo**

Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. He knew he had it bad. He thought like an animal he could be sated, but he was wrong. After being with her and experiencing the Force in such a carnal way he found he could not get enough. His mind kept gravitating back towards more pleasurable things. All he had to do was look at her and the bond would be right there. It was right there for the taking. All it took was for him to reach out and touch her hand. A simple thing. A simple touch of skin and her fire would be there.

He balled his hand into a fist. He watched as she went over the control systems on board the ship. They both knew it was time to head back. Anakin was waiting for him, but the swell of her curves and scent of her aroma was driving him mad. He chided himself. He was a Jedi Master. He had disciple. He was not some hormonal teen. He was an adult-an adult capable of adult activities-no!

Thrice narrowed her brow and looked towards his direction. She felt the conflict course within her knight but then realized the nature of his trouble and grinned. Obi-Wan looked away. He did not want her to see his inner struggle. He didn't realize she already knew.

"You can't hide your feelings with a bond, Sir Knight."

"I don't know what you are referring to Milady."

"Don't deny it. It's only natural."

"Not for a Jedi Master, it isn't."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Do you want to learn how to Force-mask? It may make it easier for you to hide your feelings if nobody can read you."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and nodded his head. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Again, my dear, I know asking you to wait till Anakin's future is secure isn't fair to you but please be patient."

Thrice said, "You don't need to apologize. I know what it means to be responsible for a disciple."

He paused. He remembered that Shema was once Thrice's disciple. It sounded similar to the relationship between a master and an apprentice. He knew it must have been hard for Thrice to slay her own student. Especially, when Shema's love had been twisted and bent out of shape by the Dark Lord. Obi-Wan was worried. He knew Clan warriors and Jedi were not fundamentally different from one another. If the Sith could make a warrior fall then who was to say he could not do the same to a Jedi.

"Thrice, I'm sorry about what happened to Shema. I know you said she was your disciple."

The war-maiden's mood suddenly shifted. She said, "Yes, but those who belong to the Clan never die or stay dead for very long. She will be re-cloned and her memories will be re-implanted. Shema will have no memory of what happened to her at the Core."

Obi-Wan was startled. He knew Clan technology was advance but what she said was unthinkable. Suddenly, Thrice's words that once you belong to the Clan you belong to it forever meant more than just an oath. He realized she meant every word.

"Thrice, how old are you?"

"By your calendar, physically I am 25 years old. Collectively, I am nearly 600 years old. Give or take a decade. But without the Clan prolonging my life I'll naturally expire in my 200th year."

Obi-Wan was trying to understand what she was saying. She was nearly 600 years old. She was ancient compared to him. No one but Master Yoda was that old and he looked his age. Thrice was young and vibrant. She didn't look a day older than 25.

She then offered him her hand. "Come on, let me teach you to Force-mask."

He took her hand and realized she had masked herself. He was a little disappointed. He had grown found of feeling her presence. Her tempered fire was something he cherished. Though, if figured it was for the best. He could not afford to get distracted again.

"As you wish, Milady. Afterwards, we must hurry back to Courscant. I can't keep Anakin waiting."

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple**

"What do you mean, he isn't here?" shouted Obi-Wan to Master Windu.

Master Windu watched as Obi-Wan went inside the apartment he shared with his Padawan, but he discovered it was vacant. The two masters were alone. Anakin was not there. The place had been cleaned out. It was like a gutted shell.

Master Windu approached him and said, "It's like I said. He isn't here. Skywalker had a grace period to grieve and a chance for a new master to step forward if they wished to take him on. He didn't wait. He said he got a job offer from Senator Palpatine to be part of his private security and took it. He packed up his things and left."

Obi-Wan could not believe his ears. He took his head and dashed into his old room. Master Windu walked deeper inside the apartment and saw Obi-Wan pull out a set of robes and began to change his clothes. He had walked into the Temple dressed in black battle gear.

Master Windu sighed and said, "Look, it was Skywalker's decision."

"No, I'm going after him. Where is the Senator now?"

"Senator Palpatine is not on Courscant. He's back on Naboo. Naboo is electing a new queen to succeed Queen Amidala."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He had not crossed paths with Queen Amidala since the incident with the Trade Federation. It was 7 years ago and drawing close to the 8th. Her reign as queen was up. He rubbed his beard in thought. He buckled his belt and put on his long outer robe. He felt more like himself.

"Well, then I'll be sure to pay a visit to her highness when I arrive."

Master Windu blocked Obi-Wan's way with his arm across the doorway and frowned. "Wait, before you go I want you to leave her out of it."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and said, "I don't know what your talking about."

"I'm talking about your lady."

Master Windu frowned. He then picked up the black clothes on the bed. It was the same fabric the Clan woman was wearing.

"I know she saved you. There is no other explanation, but I sense she will be trouble. You don't owe her anything. Forget about her."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I appreciate the warning, Mace but I can take care of myself. And you know me, I never look for trouble. Trouble has a way of finding me."

XXX

Obi-Wan descended the Temple steps and towards the ships docking area of the city. It was located in the slums. It was the only place he knew where you could dock a ship without being asked a lot of questions. He pulled up his hood. It was a seedy place. It was full of thieves and low lives.

He tipped the dock watchman and entered the docking area towards his ship. He walked up the corridor and saw that Thrice was sharpening her black sword on a stone over her knee. She had taken off her tunic and only had a tank top on underneath. Her Force-mask was gone and he could feel her move the Force with ever sweep of her hand over the blade. He knew she could sense him as he approached her from behind.

"Anakin is not here. He's on Naboo."

"Then, we go to Naboo."

"No, Milady. I think perhaps it would be best if I go alone."

She stopped sharpening her sword and picked up her tunic and put it on. It hung open and revealed her chest. He caught himself looking and turned away. Thrice noticed his change in attitude and tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"You've no business on Naboo. I only mean to go to Naboo to track down Ani."

"Yes, on my ship."

"I can get another ship."

She shook her head and replied, "Let's be clear, Sir Knight. I am not a tag along. I told Anakin I would save you and deliver you back to him in one piece and that is what I intend to do."

She then tucked her tunic closed and sheathed her sword and marched up the ramp. She paused at the stop and looked at him expectedly.

"Are you coming, Sir Knight?"

He gapped at her. He hadn't expected that. He thought perhaps he should follow Mace's advice and create some distance between him and his lady, but with her there was no dancing around the issue. He rather like her fortitude. She was a stubborn creature and he would not have her any other way.

"Yes, Milady."

XXX

**Location: Naboo**

Obi-Wan was not pleased. The security on Naboo was at an all time high. Since the new queen was soon to be elected there were guards in nearly every corridor. Servants everywhere you looked. It was impossible to get in unseen.

Meanwhile, Thrice admired the waterfalls and splendor of Naboo. This was a world more to her liking. Courscant was too populated and polluted and every other world she set foot on was too dry. But this world was water and trees. It was lovely.

"It's no use. I don't see how we can get in without being seen."

Thrice said, "Why do we need to go unseen?"

"Well, I have no objects to letting people know that I'm alive, but I don't want it to shock poor Ani. Also, without an official invitation I have no way of entering the Royal Capital. Only official guests are granted access."

Thrice smiled. She had an idea. She grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm and pulled him back towards her ship.

"Milady? Where are we going?"

"We are going back to the ship to change, Sir Knight. When you crash a party you have to look the part!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Complicated Love

11.

**Location: Naboo palace**

Anakin pulled at the collar of his gray uniform one more time and straightened his cap. He was not used to the uniform. It was starchy and it didn't move. It wasn't like his Jedi robes at all. Everything about his new position as Senator Palpatine's new personal guard was different. He had to discard nearly everything. The only one thing he was insistent on keeping was his lightsaber. Obi-Wan told him that he had to guard his lightsaber because it guarded his life. He always used to get angry when he lost one during a mission. He smiled sadly and lowered his eye. He hoped no matter where Master Obi-Wan was he'd be able to make him proud.

"Skywalker," said Senator Palpatine. "The festivities are just beginning. Why don't you mingle?"

Anakin scanned the room. It was full of politicians and dignitaries. Anakin was bored. The room was full of boring people and their boring talk.

"No thank you, Senator."

"Ah, well do try and enjoy yourself."

"I will try, Senator."

Anakin wished the ground would swallow him up. He thought he might see Queen Amidala, but she was so busy. He didn't get to see her at all and when he did see her she was busy working. She had a lot to do while grooming the new queen. She didn't have time to talk, but Anakin was proud of Padme. She had made her dream come true. It was too bad he could not say the same.

Being a guard was not all it was cracked up to be, but at least it was better than being a farmer. He pulled on his collar one more time before looking for a place away from the crowd.

As he walked pass the guests he passed a beautiful woman in a vision of white appeared. She wear a white gown with a long train. Her hair was wrapped in turban of white silk and flowers. Beside her was a man wearing a rich white robe. He had on a large gold turban that covered most of his face. They made a handsome couple.

XXX

"I feel utterly ridiculous," whispered Obi-Wan into Thrice's ear.

"That's not the point, my dear. We got in. Now we can look for Anakin."

Obi-Wan sighed and escorted Thrice around the room. He had to admit her plan did work. They had crashed the party. No one questioned them. They looked like they belonged. She did look rather ravaging in that white gown. It revealed her shoulders ever so slightly. The pale expanse of her throat beckoned him to touch. He realized he could take some liberties with their disguise and moved his hand up to brush the back of his hand against her skin.

"The only person I can see is you, my darling."

Thrice blushed and looked away. "You flatter me, Sir Knight."

Padme noticed the pair and greeted them. "Greetings, I had not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance."

Padme stared at the eccentric pair. She guessed that they were aristocrats from Valoom. The region was known for its trade and wealth. They seemed like a happy pair.

"Charmed, darling," replied Thrice. "I love a good party. Hooray for Naboo!"

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. He realized that Thrice was over playing her part because she knew next to nothing about Naboo. She was left with nothing but to play the part of a wealthy fool. She was a good actress.

He came to her rescue and said, "Now, dearest control yourself. Please, let me and my wife expend to you only the happiest wishes, your Highness."

Padme smiled and replied, "Thank you, but I don't believe I know your name, sir?"

Obi-Wan was at a lose of words. He didn't have a name planned. He didn't want to say anything wrong and decided to change the subject.

"Would you care to dance, your Highness?"

Padme was surprised. "Oh, all right."

Obi-Wan knew he'd have a better chance of spotting Anakin from the dance floor. He bowed and took Padme's hand. The two then started to waltz. It was awkward with the turban on, but it could not be helped.

Padme did not know who the man was and his lovely wife. They were dressed so strangely, but figured it was their style. Though, after a while she was surprised at how well her partner was dancing. He was silent and graceful with strong shoulders. He didn't have the body of a man who wasted time idling away in wealth. She also noticed he was looking around the room.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing."

"Your wife seemed to have a lot of admirers."

"What?"

He looked and saw that Thrice was practically surrounded by admirers. They circled around her since he left. They took turns kissing her hand. A brash admirer even dared to touch the bare skin on her shoulders and pawed at the white silk wrap around her head. She turned away like a shy doe, but the admirer was persistent and kissed her palm. He was a handsome man. He wore a long blue coat and had a head full of dark brown hair. He then took her hand and pulled her away from the others. Obi-Wan had seen enough.

"Excuse me, your Highness."

In quick strides, he crossed the room and seized the man's arm.

"Sir, I believe my wife owes me the next dance."

Thrice beamed. She watched as the admirer withdrew. Obi-Wan took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. As they moved to the music, Obi-Wan tried to regain his composure. He knew what he was feeling. He was jealous. It wasn't like him to blow off royalty and forget himself over his feelings. He felt guilty for so abruptly leaving Padme at the dance floor. For once he was thankful for the disguise. If she knew who he really was he was certain she'd be cross.

Yet, Thrice kept her eyes trained on him. Her ruby orbs shone brightly against her pale make-up. Only her pink lips showed any tint of color and they seemed to draw him in. He couldn't bare the thought of another man touching her. He possessively caressed her back.

He wanted to capture her lips and savor the feel of her in his arms. He wanted to break down the thin barrier between them and feel her through the bond. He wanted to bask in her love. Now that he had it he could not get enough. It hadn't been that long since they left Kaldo, but already he was starved for more.

"I see Anakin."

Her words broke the spell.

"Where?"

"There. By the balcony."

"Shall we, Milady?"

"Of course, Sir Knight."

XXX

Anakin saw the eccentric couple approach him. He finished off his drink and tried to look for a way to escape and headed out the balcony. He did not want to get caught up in a useless conversation.

"Wait, young man."

Anakin tried hard not to groan. He plastered on his best polite smile and turned around. He gave the pair a bow.

"Good evening."

Obi-Wan approached him and herded him away from the doorway. Anakin was confused. He didn't know what the pair was up to.

"Is there something I can help you with, my lord?"

The man pulled off his turban and revealed his face. Anakin was shocked. He saw that it was his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, back from the dead. Anakin could only stare. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

"Obi-Wan?...how?"

"You have Lady Thrice to thank for saving me."

"Lady Thrice?"

Anakin looked at the woman in white and saw her leave the balcony. Obi-Wan was thankful that she left him and Anakin alone. Obi-Wan approached Anakin and gave him a hug. It was all Anakin needed. He cried and clutched him tightly around the shoulders.

"Oh gods, Obi-Wan. I thought you were dead."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back until he regained his composure. He wiped away his tears and leaned against the railing. He picked up the ridiculous white hat that Obi-Wan had on his head and grinned.

"You should see yourself. What are you wearing?"

Obi-Wan grinned and said, "A disguise. I had to crash the party somehow. I seemed to have lost my invitation."

"You could have just walked through the door, Master. It's not like you're a criminal."

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be dead."

"Stop," said Anakin. "Don't even joke about it, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and pulled off Anakin's officer cap off his head. He patted his shoulder and joined him at the rail.

"It's all right, Ani."

Anakin sniffled and said, "Yeah, I suppose I should inform Senator Palpatine. I have to tell him I can't be a part of his personal guard anymore. I'm relieved. I don't know if I'm cut out for being among all these politicians."

XXX

Palpatine smiled as he watched the lady swirl about the room. He sensed something odd about her. In fact, he didn't sense anything at all from her. It was like her Force-signature wasn't even there. He only knew of one other woman with such an ability. The Clan-woman, Shema. He saw it. He saw it in her demon eyes.

He crossed the room and approached her. He had learned that the warriors had tantalizing powers. They were almost Sith-like. They had so much potential. He knew Lady Thrice was more than her lovesick apprentice. He had so enjoyed breaking the apprentice. He could not wait to get his hands on the master.

"Greetings, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Senator Palpatine."

"I am Lady Greenfire. How charming to make your acquaintance, Senator."

"Yes, very charming, my dear. I must say you look very stunning."

Thrice laughed as bubbly as she could. "You flatter me, Senator."

"Your gentleman is a lucky man. I was wondering if you'd accompany me for a stroll in the garden?"

"I'd rather much enjoy society instead."

"Oh, but I insist. Please, my lady. You will not be disappointed."

Suddenly, Thrice felt a change in the Senator's aura. His normally tempered aura shifted to something more. A glimmer of something Thrice could only describe as dangerous. It felt like she was walking with a predator.

"Yes, you've peeked my curiosity, Senator. I think I will see the gardens."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you LostSoul for your reviews.

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
